A Moment of Peace
by Songarri0125
Summary: Many years has passed and Shadow has found peace within himself and in his life. Being a father and husband, the once isolated and cold hedgehog, is experiencing what it means to be happy. And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for his rival, and friend. This is a one shot no yaoi story. Hope you enjoy.


The black hedgehog's gaze fell across the grassy plain as his eyes caught sight of Metropolis; his ears twitched at the sound of lively civilians moving through the expanding kingdom. Accompanying the hedgehog was his two companions: one was a android-hedgehog with yellow bangs, orange quills, black and red stripping, light blue eyes, and the 24th Greek letter tattooed on his left shoulder. The other was a white fur bat with blue green irises, tan skin and she wore a tight, black jumpsuit with a heart-shape breast plate.

The she-bat followed the hedgehog's stare and smiled seductively.

"Another long day at G.U.N, right Shadow," Rouge yawned, stretching her arm and placing a palm on the mysterious Mobian's broad, shoulder. "Bet you can't wait to get back to your wife for some _R&R, _right?"

"I promised my children that I would play with them later on," Shadow stated. The hedgehog looked back at his companion and she retreated, upset that her charm had failed her. "Any how, don't you have plans with your spouse for tonight?"

Rouge let out a startled gasp. Looking into the sky, she realized that it was getting late and took flight.

"Goodbye, you two," said Rouge. "See you tomorrow." She blew the pair a kiss and disappeared into the orange red sky, leaving both Omega and Shadow to themselves. The android faced his companion and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home," Shadow commanded.

The android responded with a metallic grunt.

Using chaos control, Shadow teleported him and Omega at the palace gates. Making their way through the large entrance, the two residents made their way to the palace and were greeted by a two sets of shrieking voices.

"Daddy!" three feminine voices chirped.

"Father!" a young masculine voice greeted.

Both fathers looked down at their children; two girls, both six years of age, ran up toward the ultimate life form and embraced him in a bear hug. A smile crossed the hedgehog's muzzle as he stared at his children's expression.

"Shilah, Maria," Shadow whispered the name of his progenies. "How have you been?"

"Great," Shilah exclaimed with a grin. She was a black skinned hedgehog with a white, heart-shaped turf of fur, brown muzzle, and crimson irises. Her jet black hair (with an auburn strip) was woven into a ponytail, and she wore lavender - colored dress and shoes similar to Shadow's.

"The others kept us company the entire day," Maria jumped in. She was a brown chipmunk with blood red quills (and a streak of black), a tan underbelly, red markings on her arms and legs, and sky blue irises. She wore a violet robe-like dress that stretched to her ankle. "A.D.A.M and Alpha played with us the entire day, and so did Gawain, Tristan, and Elaine; they were also nice to us."

"That's good to hear," Shadow smiled.

The hedgehog looked away and saw his android companion being dragged away by his two "children". One was a female that closely resembled N.I.C.O.L.E, excluding the red eyes and green painted tear drops on her cheeks. The other was a male that resembled Omega's hedgehog form, except his hair slanted downward and his eyes were green. Shadow gawked at the ironic picture that presented itself before him and chuckled; the idea that the destructive E-123 robot being ordered around by its own creations was too priceless.

"It would appear that someone has a lot on his plate," Shadow and his daughters looked up and all three smiled in delight. Standing before them was a female chipmunk with long, maroon hair, sky blue eyes, and brown - tan fur. She wore a dark purple dress that stretched to her ankle, straw woven sandals, a golden bracelet, and diamond earrings. A heart-warming smile appeared on her flawless muzzle as she faced her family. "Hello, my little angels."

"Mommy," Both children squealed in delight as they bounced toward their mother. She greeted them both with a loving hug.

A smirk began to form on the dark hedgehog's face as he looked on as the affection that the three girls shared. Strange as it was, it felt good to the ultimate life form in seeing the love that his daughters were given; it reminded him that his little girls were taken care of and were happy.

"We missed you, mum," Shilah complained.

"I did, too," Sally apologized. "So let your father and I make it up to you."

Maria's eyes lit up in surprise as she faced her mother. "What do you mean," she questioned.

Sally faced Shadow and a silent agreement took place. Both parents nodded and turned back toward their off springs.

"Your father and I are taking you out on a picnic," the princess declared.

In an instant, both girls twisted their heads and faced their guardian; red and blue eyes staring at the older hedgehog; Shadow nearly flinched at the young sister's intense gaze but managed to keep his composure intact.

"Get ready you two," Shadow announced. "We're going to the park."

A loud "hooray" erupted through the castle as the two sisters took each other's hands and twirled in motion, unable to hide their happiness. And as they performed their childish ritual, all Sally could do was giggle to herself, while Shadow looked on in bewilderment.

It was a beautiful sunset as the Acorn family dug in to their meal. With minutes passing away and the sun declining, the hedgehog clan used every minute they had spending it with their precious gift from Gaia: Shadow told them stories of his many adventures while working for G.U.N, and Sally listened patiently as her two girls told them about their day. After their picnic, the family returned home; Shadow took his children's' hand and headed toward an alternate direction.

"I'm going to take these two for a walk," Shadow called.

"Make sure to return before it gets dark," Sally reminded.

The hedgehog responded with a nod and wrapped his arms around the twins. Within seconds, the three were dashing across the road with the wind passing through their ears. The girls cried and cheered in amazement at their father's speed, while he applauded them with laughs of his own. When Shadow came to a stop, he placed Maria on his back and took Shilah by her hand. They continued their hike until they reached their destination: the fields.

"It's beautiful," Shilah exclaimed, with Maria following beside her.

Shadow watched with pride as his daughters began playing in the field. Feelings of joy and satisfaction wormed their way inside him as he looked on at the fun Shilah and Maria were having. The black hedgehog was about to leave them to their privacy until a cry from Maria paralyzed him. Instantly, he was beside his youngest daughter, prepared to strike down anyone who would dare harm her. However, he realized with a hint of embarrassment that she was unmarked and that her "cry" was not of fear of sadness, but of astonishment. Shilah also followed her sister's gaze and a toothy grin found itself on the muzzle of the hedgehog-chipmunk.

"Dad look," Shilah chirped.

Shadow looked in the direction of where his daughter was pointing in and became speechless. Standing across from the ultimate life form was an azure -colored hedgehog wearing red-and-white sneakers, white gloves, and a silver peace medallion across his neck. The hedgehog had six quills, peach colored arms, and a creamy underbelly. Standing in front of the hedgehog was a smaller version of him, except his fur texture was sea - colored blue and three spikey bangs hung from his head. As Shadow stared at his counterpart, a grateful smirk began to form.

"It's the hero of Mobius," Maria said in awe.

_Yes, he is._ Shadow thought in agreement. _It is because of you that I have finally found a sense of peace and happiness in my life. If it wasn't for you, I would surely have been lost. The blissfulness I feel may be small, but I am contempt. Thank you hero - no!_ Shadow shook his head at the idea of him being addressed that title; if anything, the faker would prefer being known by his real name.

Before the ultimate life form could say anything, he soon realized that the blue hedgehog was already in front of him. He jumped back in surprise because he just now noticed him. Both, he and his son snickered at the dark mammal's embarrassment, and so did his daughters. Normally, scowl would form on the hedgehog's face and he would scold his children for laughing at their own father, but today, he decided to make an acceptation. When the laughter soon died down, the blue hedgehog faced his counterpart and held out a hand. Shadow looked down and smiled at the respectful hello.

"How's it been, Shadow," the blue blur greeted.

Shadow took his twin's hand and shook it. "It's been good Sonic the Hedgehog," he said. "It's been good..."


End file.
